Many components—such as those within vehicles—are coupled to thin-wall structures, such as those formed from sheet metal. The components may have one or more holes through which fasteners are inserted to hold the component to the sheet metal. Coupling the fastener to the sheet metal generally includes driving the fastener directly into the sheet metal at a substantially perpendicular (ninety-degree) angle.
Vehicle doors may generally be formed from at least three layers or panels. An exterior body panel is often the layer viewed from the outside of the vehicle. An interior trim panel is often the layer viewed from the interior or cabin of the vehicle, and may include door pull handles or cups along with mounting surfaces for controls, such as window buttons and door locks. An outer sheet metal panel is often intermediate the exterior body panel and the interior trim panel. The outer sheet metal panel may be structural and provide the attachment points for the interior trim panel and door hardware, such as locks and window motors.